


Motivation

by HarmoniousDestruction (orphan_account)



Series: OiSuga Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idol AU, Manager!Oikawa, idol!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HarmoniousDestruction
Summary: Day 4: Idols.





	

The sound of applause and fading music thrums in Suga’s ears as his chest heaves and he makes his way offstage. He knows he’ll be back under those bright lights in just a few minutes, but he is allowed a moments rest.

He tries to steady his heart, closing his eyes to slowly breathe in and out. So of course he jumps when someone suddenly lays a hand on his shoulder and says, “You never cease to amaze me, Kou-chan.”

Suga turns to smack Oikawa’s chest, huffing, “I could say the same about you. Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on people?”

“Aww, did I startle you?” Oikawa coos, leaning forward slightly and batting his eyelashes in faux innocence. Then he straightens and holds out a water bottle, adding, “You really did look great up there, though.”

Taking the water bottle, which is blessedly cold, Suga uncaps it and takes a long sip before even deigning to look at Oikawa again. And when he does, he sighs, “You always say that.”

“And I mean it every time! I’m very impressed by how much you put into each show, both as your manager and as your boyfriend.”

Suga can’t help smiling a little at that. Being annoyed with Oikawa never lasts long, and Suga can feel all traces of the emotion seeping out of his muscles, though it’s replaced by fatigue, making him want nothing more than to curl up and sleep.

Linking the fingers of his open hand with one of Oikawa’s, Suga asks, “Can I get a kiss to keep me going?”

“Of course,” Oikawa says, bringing up their hands to press a kiss along Suga’s knuckles.

“No,” Suga whines. “I want a real kiss, Tooru.” He tries to pull Oikawa down by tugging on their joined hands.

It almost works, except then Oikawa places a finger on his lips and chides, “Now, Kou-chan, we agreed, no kissing during business hours.”

Suga pouts, seeing if Oikawa will change his mind, but then music fills the air again.

Squeezing Suga’s hand, Oikawa assures him, “I’ll kiss you as many times as you like when we get home, okay?”

With a final nod, Suga makes his way back to the stage, and as he throws everything he can into his performance, he thinks about how he’ll do a lot more than just kissing with Oikawa later.


End file.
